Commando
by mystical doll
Summary: When we think of a commando always border and wars all these thoughts came in our mind but we never thinks of their family life how the members of their family get effected ..


**Commando **

_In a beautiful house a beautiful young lady wearing a saree and towel on her head was doing arti and spreading the insance stick smoke all round her house when an old lady came their and smiled seeing her the young lady also saw her and she too smiled seeing her and went near her and kept the thali on one side and took her blessings .._

_Old lady : humesha khush raho shreya beta .._

_Shreya : ma ji aap khadi kyo hai baitheye na apko doctor ne zyada chalne se mana kiya hai na _

_Ma : han beta baith rahi hoon tum bhi na bina baat ke chinta karti rehti ho _

_Shreya made her sit on the sofa .._

_Ma : vo dono shaitan kaha hai aaj ghar mai bohot shanti hai _

_Shreya : aare ma ji aaj raksha bandhan hai na tho gift ke liye shant hai _

_Ma: oh tho yeh baat hai chalo ab unhe unka gift de dena chaiye haina shreyas - diya kahan ho tum dono jaldi aao_

_Soon 2 kids of about 6 years came running _

_Shreyas: dadi humara gift .._

_Diya : dadi apne kaha tha agar hum shaitani nahi karenge tho aap hume gift dengi _

_Diya : tujhe gift nahi milega gift ladkiyo ko milta hai ladko ko nahi _

_Shreyas:mummy dekho na diya chida rahi hai _

_Shreya :diya shreyas lado mat aap dono aache baache ho na isliye dadi aap dono ko gift dengi ok _

_Ma:han apni ankhe band karo aur haath aage karo _

_She placed their gifts on their hands and after seeing that they both became very excited _

_Diya -sgreyas: Thankyou dadi .._

_Ma :welcome beta _

_Diya :dadi papa kab ayenge aaj tho rakhi ke saath saath indepandence day bhi hai na _

_Both the ladies share glances with eachother _

_Shreya :diya apke papa ko jab bhi time milega na tab vo aa jayenge _

_Shreyas :apne kaha tha papa humare birthday mai ayenge lekin vo nahi aaye _

_Ma :beta unko time nahi mila na lekin vo jaldi he ayenge ab tum dono jao aur khelo _

_And they both move from their and ma ji turned towards shreya .._

_Ma :beta tum tension mat lo daya jaldi vapis aa jayega _

_Shreya :hmm .. _

_Around 10 am .._

_The phone rings and shreya came from the kitchen and picked it up it was an unknown number _

_Shreya : hello kaun _

_Person :xxxxxxxxx_

_After listerning the person she became the happiest person in the world and as she put the cell down she ran out from her room and directly went to her mother ..._

_Ma :kya hua beta iss tarah se bhag ke kyo aayi _

_Shreya :Ma vo aa rahe hai _

_Ma :kya sach kab _

_Shreya :aaj ya phir kal abhi unka phone aaya tha._

_After informing her she directly went to her room _

_She dressed herself up and was looking damn good in her orange saree and bangels she lied on her bed she turned to one side and looked at the frame that was kept on the side of the bed it's of daya and shreya she continousley stare at the snapshot and smiled inherself she litreally went into her own world where wind was blowing and her hairs were flying a bit she could feel daya around her he came and kissed her on her cheeks she turned to him and tried to touch him but he disappeared she smiled abd slightly hit her hands on her head .. _

_She remmembered the day when daya was going back _

_Daya : ok ab mai chalta hoon _

_Shreya : jana zarrori hai kya please mat jao na _

_Daya : shreya tumhe pata hai na watan ke aage kuch nahi phir _

_Shreya turned to the other side and droped her face daya put huged her from behind and said _

_"Mai jaldi vapis aane ki koshish karoonga but agar tum aisi shakal banoge tho mai kaise ja paunga " _

_Shreya :hmm _

_She again turned to him _

_Daya :aise nahi smile tho karo _

_She smiled a bit daya took some steps and tried to move but shreya held his hand and pulled him in a long hug for a sweet memory and kept it as a sovenier _

_At present also she smiled at this sweet memory .._

_A car stop in front of the gate a handsome commando step out of it he came inside the house using spare keys he directly goes to the old womes sitting in the hall while telling the beads of her rosary he huges her from behind she was so happy to her son after almost a year then he goes to his kids room they were over joyed to see their father and takes the promise from him that he will spent his entire holidays with his family then finally he went inside his room and saw his beautiful wife sitting on the bed he folded his arms and stand while leaning on the wall and cleared his throat shreya looks upwards from the frame and saw daya standing their first she smiled and nodes her head as no thinking it's another dream .._

_But daya goes near her and lied on her laps and pulled her nose a bit and again sit besides her shreya looked up again and then at him she pinched herself a bit and was shocked rather she was surprised and huged him tightly in excitement ..._

_Daya : batane ke baad bhi itni excited ho tum _

_Shreya : excite hona tho banta hai aisa mauka baar baar thodi na aata sach kahu i missed u a lot _

_Daya : mai bhi sach kahu maine tumhe bilkul bhi miss nahi kiya _

_Shreya separated from the hug and give a look to him _

_Daya :aare meri jaan miss tho unhe kiya jata hai na jinko hum bhool jate hai tum tho yahan rehti ho _

_Pointing towards his heart shreya smiled and kissed him and again huged him thinking of the times when they were away from each other and all the good times that they have spent together .._

**_THE END..._**

* * *

**_A/N-So how was it i know it's a bit simple but still tell me how was it ok Happy independance day and also happy Raksha bandhan ..._**


End file.
